


Scream Train

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [18]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and Cass have to save a train full of passengers from fear toxin.





	Scream Train

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Drawlloween.
> 
> ~Scream Train sounding louder~

Dick and Cass were heading back from a concert across Gotham and decided to take the train home. They were casually chatting about the music when an eerie laugh came over the train's loudspeaker.

"Fellow citizens of Gotham, you have entered the scream train, a place where you will face your darkest fears. Welcome to Hell."

The other passengers looked around in confusion. Dick and Cass exchanged a glance.

Scarecrow.

There was no place for them to change, but they both had a stash including rebreathers, just in case. Something heavier than air began seeping out of the vents and they put their rebreathers on. To have started this, Scarecrow must be on the train or at least have some help who was. Dick and Cass needed to reach the front of the train, and fast.

They rushed through the cars, closing them off one by one so the other passengers couldn't hurt themselves. People were telling, climbing on the seats, toppling each other in an effort to escape their hallucinations. By the time Dick and Cass reached the engine car, the train was full of screams.

The drivers had been knocked out and replaced by two of Scarecrow’s henchmen with gas masks. Dick and Cass made sorry work of them. Dick closed the vents while Cass slowed the train. It wasn't the smoothest of stops, but it worked.

By the time they reached the next station, Red Robin and Batgirl were there worth a gaseous antidote for the passengers. Dick slumped next to Cass by the brake lever.

"Next time," he said, "we take the bikes."


End file.
